


"She"

by dewgongs



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewgongs/pseuds/dewgongs
Summary: Moon Byulyi, a writer suffering from writer's block, falls in love with a woman she sees in a coffee shop.





	"She"

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old story of mine that i posted onto aff a while ago, with some spelling errors corrected. i dont know how well this has aged and there might still be some mistakes here and there, but nonetheless enjoy

An empty gloomy day for the writer as she sat down with the steaming coffee in her hands. Mind completely blank of thoughts, unable to process any word or come up with any phrases.

Oh, what torture. Being blocked of all creativity, she suffered in silence, staring at the mug below her, the swirls and dark colors somehow relaxing her.

Unknown faces walked in, she wasn't alone, but couldn't help but feel lonely. The voices around her spoke empty words to her, nothing to inspire, nothing to create. Everything was completely plain, the plain coffee shop, the plain people, plain coffee. Won't creativity come to her rescue? She didn't need a knight in shining armor, she needed inspiration.

Her mind wandered everywhere, from the taste of the burning brew on her tongue to the quiet music in her ears. Still, nothing. Her pen tapped the lined paper, but no ink marked it.

"Speak to me.. speak to me.." Her words repeated as if something would quickly come to save her. She shut her eyes, focusing on the noise around her, the unfamiliar voices talking nonsense.

Then it came, something. A loud and deafening laugh, recognizable compared to the other sounds in the coffee shop. Her eyes immediately shot open to search for the source of the noise, roaming over every inch of the area, until she saw it. She saw her.

Long brown hair, cascading down beyond her shoulders. A smile so bright she was almost blinded, accompanied with small dimples at each corner of her mouth. Eyes forming crescents and then returning to their original but beautiful shape. She was radiating amongst all people, there was only her in the writer's eyes. Only she.

Byulyi was starstruck, heart thumping loudly and proudly as if she had just hit the jackpot. Who was this woman? And what made her so different from everyone else? She was beautiful, not to say that everyone else wasn't, but something about her stood out, at least to the writer she did.

She was sitting with a man, but that did not matter to the writer. She was still glowing in every light, and Byulyi could not take her eyes off of her for one moment. Only when the woman occasionally looked at her direction would she look away, she was in awe, but she didn't want to come off as a pervert.

Nonetheless, the writer was immediately struck with inspiration. This woman who had taken her breath away and traded it for creativity, she was thankful for that.

Words immediately came to her, her pen tracing her thoughts with ink onto the blank canvas. She looked up at the beautiful woman from time to time, being some sort of muse to her.

 _Her beauty, captivating._  
_Her smile, luminous._  
_She was like the sun, only she shined brighter._

Whatever it was she was writing, she could not stop now. Words easily occurred to her and her pen moved on its own. She let her heart do the writing more than her brain, her feelings pouring onto the now marked paper.

But good things only last for a short amount of time, and Byulyi only realized that when the woman stood up, along with the man, and prepared themselves to leave. She watched as they payed the check, and devastatingly made their way out the door.

"Don't leave.. my muse.." She whispered, voice so low it was unheard. This did not stop her however. Despite the upsetting feeling of not having the woman in her line of sight anymore, the writer was still inspired by her beauty.

 _Never had I seen someone so beautiful._  
_And without even realizing it,_  
_She had immediately stolen my heart_  
_Just like she had stolen my happiness when she disappeared._

 _Would I be able to see her again?_  
_Will she ever revisit this place?_  
_Coming here more often is a must_  
_Because seeing her, is a need._

She sighed as she shut her notebook. The empty noises were back again after she left. There was no longer anything that could keep her there. Byulyi gathered her things and headed straight home, her mind still occupied with the beautiful woman who entranced her.

The night was young, but Byulyi was still thinking about the nameless woman. Would there be a day where she would no longer be nameless? The desire to know her was strong, and she continued writing about her to satisfy that desire.

She sat at her desk, writing every single word that came to mind. Somehow, writing the old fashioned way with pen and paper gave it more meaning rather than typing it out. Her calligraphy was one of the things that could express her feelings as she wrote.

When she wrote in messy handwriting, it was because she was excited about something. When she wrote in small and neat handwriting, she was gloomy. And when she wrote in cursive, she was in love.

Byulyi was currently writing in cursive.

She stayed up all night, putting all of her emotions on paper, attempting to fully describe the woman's beauty into words so that the reader could understand at least a fraction of how beautiful and captivating she was, if that was even possible.

The work was titled "She". Probably one of Byulyi's longest stream of consciousness works ever. The fact that one woman that she had only seen for a while could affect her like this was astounding, and Byulyi loved that feeling.

However this wasn't enough. Writing down her feelings certainly wasn't going to ease them. Byulyi had to see her again, she had to, and she would be the first person she would show this to before she published it.

She didn't care about what the woman would think right now. Sure, she might think she's crazy or perverted for writing about her, or maybe even disgusting for showing love for another woman, but despite everything, she knew her own love for the the brunette angel was pure.

_Ah, what an angel._

_Surely her personality must be that of an angel, right?_

The writer continued visiting the coffee shop every day, but to no avail. The woman did not appear anywhere, this upset Byulyi.

The woman of her dreams was gone in an instant, nowhere to be found. She had lost her before she could even look for her, before she could even know her name.

Is this the end of her muse? The end of her love at first sight? How would she be able to forget her now after having the woman occupied in her thoughts?

She got on the bus, just for an afternoon stroll around the city. If she couldn't forget the bright smile of the woman, then she could at least occupy her mind with more beautiful things.

 _But there was absolutely nothing_  
_More enthralling than her_

Forgetting the beauty was impossible. Everywhere she looked, it reminded her of the woman, because nothing else could replace her spot in her mind or in her heart.

She sighed, the beating of her heart was abnormal since she laid eyes on her. The desire to see her again was strong, but she knew it was impossible.

The constant thoughts of her only fueled her creativity. Thank goodness she had brought her notebook with her. She continued writing, about the beauty of course, it was as if she could just continue writing and writing about her forever and it still wouldn't be enough.

Maybe it was God's gift, or maybe it was coincidence, but the bus stopped, a few people getting on board. Then there she was, that bright smile on her face finally in view. Byulyi's heart began beating irregularly again and her breath was running short.

The bus was getting full, almost no other seat available. The writer stood up, taking the chance to approach the said woman and offering her seat.

"Thank you." Those words repeated in her head. The sweet honey voice coming from those beautiful lips, she would remember it for the rest of her life.

The seat was only for one person, and the same man from last time shot her a look of disapproval, but Byulyi didn't care. She didn't have a care in the world when it came to this girl. All she wanted to see was her.

Now was the time, she had to use this chance now or else she would be gone forever. Byulyi ripped the page off of her journal, folded it into neat squares, and gathered up enough courage.

"Miss, you seem to have dropped something." She spoke. The girl looked at the object in her hands, trying to remember if she had that item in her bag or not.

"Did I? I don't think so.. Let me see that." Byulyi nervously handed the folded page to her, subtly coming in contact with her fingers.

Her heart was unstoppable at this point as the girl unfolded the paper, her eyes landing on the neatly written words. She held the page against the light, concentrating on each and every word written down. The expression on her face changed the more she read, and it made Byulyi nervous despite being such a romantic, but the light blush on her face gave her more confidence.

"What is that?" The man accompanying her leaned down to read over her shoulder, getting only a glimpse of the words. His eyes moved over to Byulyi, finally getting the idea of the message.

He moved over to her, grabbing the edge of her collar with a strong grip. He was obviously overcome with anger and jealousy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He spoke accusingly, as if she had done something terrible, unforgivable even. Her focus was still on the girl though, she noticed how she stood, trying to pull the guy away from her.

"This creep is trying to harass you." Harass? Was writing about how you felt harassment? Byulyi was offended, to stoop so low as to call her work harassment. Like every other job, writing was torture, even if she loved it, and someone not respecting her work deeply irritated her.

"Just stop. She did nothing wrong. I thought it was beautiful, now please let her go." The grip loosened, Byulyi could see that he had no desire to let her go, but the angel had some kind of control over him just like she did over Byulyi.

He didn't apologize, but somehow got the message that he shouldn't be there, and like a child, he stormed off of the bus by forcing the driver to stop and open the doors. The girl apologized for his actions, once again melting the writer.

"He gets jealous over everyone, which is why I don't desire to be more than friends with him." Ah, what a blessing.

"Miss, I don't know who you are, but you have seriously captivated me with every movement of yours. I saw you there, at the coffee shop, and when you left you took my heart with you. Your laugh, your smile, your eyes and your voice, everything about you is beautiful to me and I would like to take this opportunity to know your name, and maybe we can grow closer in the future." Her romantic nature was coming out, successfully earning a blush from the woman. Byulyi congratulated herself for having such skill, and prayed to herself that the girl would agree or at least give her her name. Her eyes shyly moved up to look into the writer's, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"My name is Yongsun. Kim Yongsun." Byulyi breathed out at the satisfaction of finally learning her name after days of non-stop thoughts of her. She smiled, Yongsun smiling at her too.

"Ah Yongsun, it suits you very well because you shine bright just like the sun. I, am Moon Byulyi, and it seems like my world revolves around you." Yongsun giggled at the pun, they both found it oddly coincidental how their names fit together so perfectly.

"Yongsun, I don't know where you are headed but I ask for permission to accompany you so you do not travel alone. May I?"

"Of course you can." To say the writer was happy was an understatement. She can now see that beautiful smile whenever she'd like, listen to that deafening laugh and admire the beauty from upclose. Yongsun tucked away the folded page in her pocket for safekeeping, reminding herself to keep it in a secure area when she got home.

They got off on the next stop, coincidentally close to the book store. But it was not a coincidence, their destination was the bookstore indeed. Byulyi didn't know how to feel, she wondered if Yongsun knew she was a writer or if it was just pure coincidence and maybe needed a book or two. The girl went down the alphabet of author's names, stopping right at the M as Byulyi expected.

She grabbed a book from the shelf, her own name written on it. Yongsun smiled widely at her, presenting one of Byulyi's very own books in her own pretty hands.

"I happen to be a fan." She smiled.

 

_Just as I thought I would never find love_

_It seems that it was love who found me._

_Breaking me out of my cage and setting me free_

_It was She._

_Long brown hair_

_Cascading down beyond her shoulders._

_A smile so bright I was almost blinded._

_Eyes forming crescents and then_

_Returning to their original but beautiful shape._

_She was radiating amongst all people,_

_Only she stood out._

_Her beauty, captivating._

_Her smile, luminous._

_She was like the sun, only she shined brighter._

_Never had I seen someone so beautiful._

_And without even realizing it,_

_She had immediately stolen my heart,_

_Just like she had stolen my happiness when she disappeared._

_Would I be able to see her again?_

_Will she ever revisit this place?_

_Coming here more often is a must_

_Because seeing her, is a need._

_She occupies my thoughts,_

_Takes part in my everyday activities._

_But who is she exactly?_

_Only her beauty is known to me,_

_Anything else is a mystery._

_Ah, what an angel._

_Surely her personality must be that of an angel, right?_

_I have to stop these unhealthy thoughts,_

_Or else my heart will be breaking even more._

_She was gone before she was even within my grasp._

_I only ask that I see her once more, but surely that is impossible._

_I occupy my mind with other thoughts,_

_Forcing my brain to think of anything other than her,_

_But there was absolutely nothing_

_More enthralling than her._

_Will my heart be at ease once I forget?_

_The lady who's name I don't even know_

_I only know her beauty_

_But it's enough to keep me awake every night._

_Show yourself please,_

_I know I have no chance,_

_That man next to you, he seems handsome_

_But at least let me know your name,_

_So that I know you, as something other than She._

 

 


End file.
